


Remember When it Rained

by Altun_Heiral



Series: Patchwork Hearts [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, i mean it's early 4.0 but regardless spoilers nonetheless, there's 4.0 spoilers all over this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altun_Heiral/pseuds/Altun_Heiral
Summary: Altun worries for Reina's safety as she combs through the living and the dead to try to make sense of what happened.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Patchwork Hearts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Remember When it Rained

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually meant to be less centered on Reina and Altun and more about how Altun and Lucina constantly crossed paths before they ever became friends. This was a key one though as it involved the fixing of an old scar that was a tied to a unpleasant memory of Lucina's.

Altun was shaking. She wasn’t quite sure if it was due to the pouring rain, the shock of the dead bodies around her, or that she was covered in both her own blood and the blood of others. Blinking hard, she made to look around her, searching for her companions. She didn’t see Reina nor the Scions. Panic began to set in. Altun made to stand up but felt a stabbing pain in her side. With a small groan, she rested her hand over the large tear in her robes. Closing her eyes, a warm light radiated from her hand, slowly easing the pain of the wound. Altun let out a small sigh. She healed it as much as she was able, though she figured it would be sore for some time still as the gash had been quite deep. It was difficult to see through the rain, but Altun stood, reaching into her bag to get her codex. She resented the pages getting wet, but she would dry them out later.

Popping the quill from it’s clip at the spine of the book, Altun scribbled an enchantment and with a burst of light, a small faerie appeared from the pages, shinning brightly. The faerie fluttered over to Altun, who held her hand out so the faerie could stand in her palm. With a somewhat bitter smile on her face, Altun glance around her again. Rhalgr’s Reach was littered in bodies, and she was going to have to work through them all to find who lived and who didn’t. To find where the Scions and Reina were. Her head was pounding, but eased as she felt a warmth envelope her. The faerie had fluttered off to place a small hand on Altun’s forehead. She smiled at her small friend.

“Thank you. Come on then, Selene. We’ve got a lot of work to do.” the faerie fluttered off in front of Altun, who followed, her codex open in her hand.

It was a task to work through all the bodies. Most of everyone Altun had come around was dead or not going to make it through the night. She felt a certain helplessness she had never felt before. Selene had perched herself on Altun’s shoulder as she worked, trying to ease the pain of Altun’s own injuries while Altun did her best to save other people’s lives. It was hard to concentrate. Altun had gotten used to war, to people being killed, but not in this capacity. She had gone over what felt like several dozen bodies and she had yet to find Reina or the Scions. Her panic was slowly rising as she worked through the dead and injured. She didn’t want to find Reina or any of the Scions dead at the end of this. Altun pushed the thought out of her mind and kept working.

Altun worked her way up to what appeared to be an unconscious Miqo’te girl with deep purple hair. She noted the girl had a nasty gash across her shoulder. It wasn’t very deep, missing most of the important tissue and veins, but it was rather large. It was also noted by Altun that she had a rather deep stab wound in her leg as well as a laceration across her stomach. Altun signaled for Selene to work on the wound to her leg and stomach. Selene fluttered down to where the wound was right above the girls right knee, and with a gentle beam of light, Selene began the slow process to heal the two wounds one by one.

In the meantime Altun began the work to heal the girl’s shoulder. The wound wasn’t deep enough that Altun felt the need to use magic to do the full job. Even if she healed it with magic, it would be tender and sore for quite a few days. Reaching into her bag, Altun retrieved a small needle and some thin wire. With careful precision, Altun began to sew the wound up. It was a delicate process, one that Altun had gotten quite good at living on the steppe. She was glad the girl was unconscious, as sewing a wound with no numbing salve was rather painful. Altun didn’t have any on her anyway as she wasn’t exactly prepared for anything that was currently happening. Though she figured now would be a good time to start carrying it around more frequently.

She finished sewing the wound shut and snipped the end of the wire. Placing her hand over the wound as warm magic began to seal the wound the rest of the way, though more so internally than outwardly. The wire would have to be removed later on down the line. At least by using her magic as well, she would prevent deep scaring from the gash. She felt Selene perch herself back on her shoulder, signaling she had finished healing the other two wounds the girl had sustained. Altun began checking to see if she had any other visible wounds. She brushed her hair aside to find a considerably sized bruise on her head. Altun assumed she had most likely hit her head and was knocked unconscious. While the bruise was rather large, it didn’t appear to be severe. To prevent a concussion, Altun did some minor healing to the side of the girl’s head, just to make sure as per caution. The bruise would heal the rest of the way well enough on it’s own.

Altun could hear voices around her as others began to help with tending to the wounded and gathering the bodies of the dead. While making her final checks on the girl, she noticed some old wounds on the girls ears. Altun furrowed her brow. It appeared as though her ears had pinned down, and not just once, but repeatedly. While Altun couldn’t heal all the scarring, she could at least heal what needed to be healed. Though she knew not the girls story, or why her ears were this damaged, she felt perhaps it would make the girl feel better if she healed what she could. She reached into her bag again and pulled out a special salve that helped with scarring.

Gently, Altun applied some salve to her ears, just enough to cover the wounds and scarring. Selene fluttered and used what appeared to be a spell, as a light coloured dust settled down onto the girl. Altun then began the process to heal what she could of the girls ears. It was slow going, but only as Altun wanted to make sure it was done right. She could hear someone calling her name now. It was Lyse’s voice. She was drawing closer, but Altun continued to focus on the girl’s ears. She hoped whoever had done this, would never do this to her again. She removed her hand from over her ears, with a small smile, Altun was pleased with her work. There was some minor scaring, but the hair would grow back over it fully in time to hide it. In time it would would be as though there was never anything wrong with her ears.

Lyse’s voice was closer than ever now, almost right on top of her. She could hear her companion panting as she drew nearer. Selene carefully perched herself back on Altun’s shoulder as she stood up.

“Lyse.” Altun said as she watched the young woman slow to stop in front of her. There was a small smile from her before she looked to the girl lying on the ground. “Do you think you can see this girl gets transferred to a safe area to rest. I’ve already healed her wounds, she just needs rest now.”

“Of course, Altun. Krile is with Y’shtola right now trying to heal her.” Altun furrowed her brow once more.

“What of Reina?” she asked.

“Reina is over leaning against a rock by the exit to the Peaks. She does need a healer. No serious injuries, but we all figured you’d want to attend to her.” Altun smiled at Lyse, who returned it in earnest before carefully reaching down to pick up the Miqo’te. Altun watched as Lyse carried her to a safer area before turning to dart off towards where Reina was sitting, against one of the stone walls. Altun came bounding up to Reina who gave her a small smile. Selene quietly fluttered to Reina’s side, where she began healing a wound to the side of her face.

Kneeling next to Reina, Altun spoke quietly.

“Sorry for the delay. There was an injured Miqo’te girl I wanted to see to.” Reina shook her head.

“I’m alright, I wasn’t beyond waiting. You’re a healer, so I expected you to save what lives you could. That’s who you are.” Altun let out a weak laugh, pulling the wire and needle from her bag again.

“Are you alright to lean against me on your left size so I can sew up this wound on your hip?” Altun asked. Reina nodded slightly and moved carefully to do so. She began to sew the wire carefully through Reina’s skin, trying to be as gentle as possible as Reina winced occasionally through the pain. In an attempt to distract her somewhat from the pain, Altun began singing a tune she heard a young girl in Rhalgr’s Reach singing a few days before. It was going to be a long night, and she wanted to make it as painless as possible for the survivors, even if it meant ignoring the growing pain she was feeling, and the shock of the events. They would get through it somehow. They had to. She _had_ to.


End file.
